Defunct Bands
This is a list of Oklahoma bands who are no longer together or on a hiatus. # * 13 Cent Kill - * 3 Dates Later - * 4 Points West - A * Admiral Grey * American Boyfriends * Another Alibi - * Anubis - * Arabesque - * Astellaway - * At Long Last - * Aviyn - Hominy, OK - (2006-2015) * Axis - B * Badroot - * Bag Eyes - * Baron Von Swagger - * Beneath - * Benny's Little Weasel - * Black Canyon - * Black Tie Event - * The Boom Bang - * Bound - * Break Up Day - * Brian Parton and the Nashville Rebels - * Bruce Flea - Cleveland, OK * Buffalofitz - * Bulletproof Tiger - * Bungalouski - Norman, OK C * Callupsie - * Capital Lights - * Carnegie - * Capitol Cars - * Caroline's Spine - * Center of Disease - * Chainsaw Kittens - * Chrome Pony - * Chud - * Congress of a Crow - * Copius - * The Copperheads - * Cosmostanza * Count Tutu - * Crooked X - Coweta, OK - * Cross Canadian Ragweed - Yukon, OK - (1994-2010) * Cynical Theory - McAlester, OK D * The Dawn Armada - * Daydream Empire - Bartlesville * Dead Sea Choir - * Dead Shakes - * Debris - Chickasha, OK - (1975-1976, 2005-2013) * Deerpeople - * Defining Times - * Degage - * Depth & Current - Norman, OK - (2009-2015) * Destroyer Destroyer - * Dirty Crush - * Driving Avery - * Dr. Pants - E * The Effects - * Enlow - * Entropy - * Epitaph - * Epperley - * Evangelicals - Norman, OK - (2004-2013) * Even the Dogs - F * Failsafe - * Falling High - * Fanzine - * Feathered Rabbit - * The Feds - Dallas, TX * Fiction Society - ?, OK * Fighting Tomorrow - * First Lady Assassins - * Five Minutes Alone - * Free Advertizement - G * The GAP Band - * Gentle Ghost * Glass House - * Glow God - * Good Morning Grizzly - * The Great Divide - * Green Corn Revival - Weatherford, OK - (2009-2015) * The Groove Pilots - * Groucho - H * Hail the Blessed Hour - * Have Fun Dying - * Here is There - * The Hero Factor - * Hollywood Burning - * Honeylark - * The Hot Pentecostals - Austin, TX * Husk - ?, OK * Huver - I * Injunuity J * John Wayne's Bitches - K * The Kevorkians - Tulsa?, OK - (1995-?) * Kiamichi Mountain Boys * Komarov - L * La Lune - * Laron - ? * Low Litas - * Lucid - ? * Lullaby - M * Machine Gun Granny - * Mellowdramatic Wallflowers - * Mercy Street - * Minion - * Molly's Yes - * Mont Lyons - * My Dead X - * My Solstice - N * NoiseBleedSound * No Justice - * No Restraints - O * Oklahoma Cloud Factory - * Oklahoma Crossfire - * Oklahombres * Oldman - * On Wings of Wax - ? * Operator Dead: Post Abandoned - * Outmind - P * Paperscissor - Yukon, OK - (2011-2016) * The Panda Resistance - * Plan B - * The Pretty Black Chains - * Prettyboy - Norman, OK - (2009-2013) * Progress in Color - * Promo Dave & the Haters - Q * The Quickening - R * RadioRadio - * Rats Nest - * Refund Division - * Raze - * Red Eye Gravy - Tahlequah, OK - (2007-2015) * Rewake - * Rico Muerte - * Rikets - * Ripple Green - Duncan, OK - (2004-2017) * Rockin' Jimmy and the Brothers of the Night - * Rook - S * Samantha Crain & the Midnight Shivers - Shawnee * The Samurai Conquistadors - * Sax Myle * Severend - * Shamrock - * Shiloh Fivecoat * Shitty/Awesome - Norman, OK - (2009-2013) * The Side Effects - * Signal Mountain * Silver Screen Monsters - * Slamcat - * Smarty Pants - * South City Sons - * Special Disaster Team - Norman, OK - (1999-2004) * Stardeath & White Dwarfs - * Starlight Mints - Norman, OK - (1998-2010) * Steelwind - * Steeples - * Still Breathing - * Stone Soup - ? * Submerged in Dirt - * Suffer the Masses - * Swamp Fox - * Synergy Factor - T * The Televised - ? * Tex Montana's Fireball Four - * Them Apples - * Them Hounds - * Thirty Called Arson - * Tiger Lily - * The Tony Romanello Band - * Tribe of Souls - * Triggerfuse - ? * Truck Stop Betties * The Tulsa Band - * Tulsa Philharmonic * Tyler Hopkins & the Rebellion - U * The Uglysuit - * Ultrafix - * Umbrellas * Upside - V * Vandevander - * Vastu - * Vena Cava - W * The Weeping Tree - * Wildings - * Winnowing Poets - * Wither - * Wreckless Process * The Wurly Birds - X Y Z * Zero Crossing -